Biurowe pogaduszki
by fanka77
Summary: Co można robić w biurze, gdy na zewnątrz skwar, a w budynku padła klimatyzaja? Dowiecie się, czytając.:   M/L i B/T


„ _**Biurowe pogaduszki"**_

Żar. Tylko tak można było określić falę upałów, jaka nawiedziła Waszyngton. Żar lał się z nieba, wyciskając z ludzi ostatnie krople potu.

Od tygodni modlili się o choć odrobinkę deszczu, który oczyściłby gęste, ciężkie powietrze. Bez skutku. Słupek rtęci pozostawał niezmienny, zupełnie, jakby specjalnie robił wszystkim na złość, wskazując 104° Fahrenheita (40°C) i mieszkańców stolicy powoli ogarniała desperacja.

- Litości! Nie zniosę tego dłużej!- wymamrotał Harvard, odpinając kolejny guzik swojej drogiej, śnieżnobiałej koszuli od Armaniego, która teraz niemiłosiernie kleiła się do jego pleców. Już dawno pozbył się krawata i podwinął rękawy (podobnie, jak wszyscy mężczyźni w biurze), ale nic mu to nie dało.

Klimatyzacja w budynku jak zwykle szwankowała, a te niewielkie wentylatory, jakie poprzynosili sobie z domów, dawały im nikłą ulgę. Nawet Bobby, nawykły do ciepła, którego przecież nie brakowało w Australii, skąd pochodził, tym razem musiał uznać wyższość natury, cierpiąc na równi z całą resztą.

- Po raz pierwszy, zmuszony jestem przyznać ci rację, Myles.- stwierdził z rezygnacją.- Tu się nie da wytrzymać!

- Marzę o miejscu, w którym mogłabym się wreszcie ochłodzić…- westchnęła Tara.

- Jak my wszyscy, luv.- powiedział Crash.

- Nie wszyscy.- zaprotestowała zaraz Lucy, wachlując się żółtym folderem, jaki trzymała w dłoni.

- O, yeah…- przytaknął Myles.- Nasza ulubiona parka- uroczy państwo Hudson, z pewnością nie musi przejmować się upałami, siedząc pod przykrywką w jednym z najbardziej luksusowych nadmorskich kurortów w kraju. Jak to jest, że to zawsze Jack ma takiego farta?- mruknął.- Nie dość, że cieszy się towarzystwem mądrej i pięknej kobiety, to jeszcze przy tym używa życia, pijąc kolorowe drinki i beztrosko pluskając się w oceanie? Czemu nie posłali z Sue któregoś z nas?- narzekał. Sam chętnie „popracowałby" w takim miejscu…

- Po pierwsze, dlatego, Panie Einstein z Bronią…- zaczęła z ironią ciemnoskóra dziewczyna.-… że to właśnie Jack jest partnerem Sue. Po drugie, dlatego..- wyliczała-… że zna ASL znacznie lepiej, niż którykolwiek z was, koledzy. A po trzecie…- tu spojrzała na Tippy, która podjęła wątek:

- Po trzecie, dlatego, że tylko on jest na tyle przekonywujący w parze z Sue, żeby bez problemu wmówić każdemu, że są małżeństwem!- wyszczerzyła się.- Chyba nie musimy wam przypominać o tej chemii, o napięciu między nimi?- uniosła brew.

- O tym napięciu, które oświetliłoby połowę kraju? Nie, skądże, luv!- odparł Manning.

- Cóż…- mruknął Leland.- Przyznaję, że macie słuszność. Jeśli chodzi o granie oddanego małżonka, który świata nie widzi poza swoją żoną, Sparky jest nie do pobicia. Szkoda tylko, że nie ma odwagi rzeczywiście podjąć konkretnych kroków, w kierunku prawdziwego „happily ever after", u boku uroczej panny Thomas. Gdyby wreszcie coś z tym zrobił, zaoszczędziłby nam wszystkim nieco frustracji, bo kiedy widzę te ich podchody, czasami po prostu mam ochotę wstać, złapać oboje za uszy i zaciągnąć przed oblicze pierwszego sędziego pokoju, jaki by mi się nawinął! Raz byłby święty spokój!- dorzucił.

- Ha! To całkiem niegłupi pomysł, partnerze!- zachichotał Koala.

- Taaa… Bardzo romantyczny…- wymamrotała z sarkazmem Lucy.- I wy twierdzicie, że jesteście romantykami?- spytała, patrząc z powątpiewaniem na obu kolegów.

- Hej!- zawołał zaraz Bobby.- Potrafię być romantyczny, jeśli zechcę!- przekonywał.

- Ja też.- stwierdził Leland.- Czyżbyś już o tym zapomniała, Luce?- dodał miękko, przeszywając ją wzrokiem, aż dostała dreszczy na całym ciele.

- _O co mu chodzi?-_ pomyślała zdumiona jego uwodzicielskim zachowaniem. Myles od dawna już nie próbował z nią flirtować, wiedząc, że nie pozostawiłaby na nim za to suchej nitki. Co więc się teraz zmieniło?- Tak? N- nie przypominam sobie…- skłamała kiepsko, a z jego oczu bez trudu wyczytała, że o tym wiedział. Szła jednak w zaparte.- Słabo pamiętam którąkolwiek z randek, na które mnie zabrałeś, a co do romantyczności, Levi ma jej więcej w jednej łapie, niż ty, w całym sobie.- wypaliła, zanim powściągnęła język. Nie chciała być aż tak złośliwa i sama nie wiedziała, skąd się to w niej wzięło. Czy to możliwe, że mimo wszystko, gdzieś w głębi duszy nadal bolało ją to, co zrobił? Czy wciąż jej zależało? A może to tylko ten upał?

- Może więc powinienem odświeżyć ci pamięć?- zapytał, nic nie robiąc sobie z jej kąśliwych uwag i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdumieni.- Co ty na to, Lucy? Dasz się zaprosić na randkę, bym udowodnił ci, że mam więcej romantyczności w jednym paluszku, niż nasz Wonderdog w całym ogonie?- uśmiechnął się blondyn.

- Yeah. Jak świnie zaczną latać!- odpowiedziała sekretarka.

- Tsk-tsk-tsk…- cmoknął z psotnym błyskiem w oku Myles.- Nie sądziłem, że kobieta, która jednym słowem potrafi sprowadzić Pitts'a do parteru, stchórzy jeśli chodzi o zwykłą randkę…- powiedział prowokacyjnie, rzucając jej ewidentne wyzwanie.

- Huh?- mruknęła panna Dotson.- Zarzucasz mi, że jestem cykorem?- oburzyła się.

- Na to wygląda, luv…- zachichotał Bobby, mrugnąwszy przy tym do Tary, która bawiła się równie dobrze, co Koala, słuchając tego dziwnego pojedynku. Gdy rzucił jej ten boski uśmiech ze słodkimi dołeczkami w tle i mrugnął uwodzicielsko, poczuła jeszcze gorsze gorąco na całym ciele, niż poprzednio i na pewno nie miało ono nic wspólnego z temperaturą na zewnątrz.

- Ha!- zawołała sekretarka.- Sam tego chciałeś! Nikt i powtórzę to jeszcze raz… ABSOLUTNIE NIKT, nie będzie nazywał mnie tchórzem!

- Czy to znaczy, że się zgadzasz, Lucy?- zapytał chytrze Myles.

- Żebyś wiedział, kolego!- odparła zdecydowanie, po czym dodała:- I dla twojej wiadomości… Lepiej, żeby to wyjście było warte mojego wysiłku, bo wystawię ci taką laurkę, że żadna kobieta nie dopuści cię do siebie nawet na metr!- zagroziła.

Myles uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Możesz być tego pewna, moja droga.- stwierdził spokojnie, a w myślach dorzucił_:- Poza tym, możesz mówić sobie, co zechcesz, bo prawda jest taka, że jesteś jedyną kobietą, z którą chcę się umawiać…_

- W takim razie… Przyjedź po mnie o siódmej, Myles i udowodnij mi, że się względem ciebie myliłam.- powiedziała sekretarka.

- Masz to, jak w banku, Lucy.- podsumował wyszczerzony i wrócił do swojego raportu. Nagle, cały upał jakby zniknął i jego życie stało się nadzwyczaj przyjemne…

- _Jasny gwint!-_ pomyślała murzynka.- _W co ja się znowu wpakowałam? Przysięgłam, że już nigdy w życiu się z nim nie umówię!_

_- Nie narzekaj_!- powiedział jej wewnętrzny głos.-_ Choć zaprzeczasz, dawniej dobrze bawiłaś się w jego towarzystwie i nic nie szkodzi na przeszkodzie, by to powtórzyć. W końcu, to już nie ten sam facet. Poza tym…- _argumentował:_-… jakoś nie widzę innych chętnych…- dodał z ironią._

Ciężko było jej to przyznać, ale jej alter ego miało nieco racji. W końcu… w życiu bywały gorsze rzeczy, niż randka z Mylesem. Prawda?

Ta myśl, nieoczekiwanie poprawiła jej humor…

Bobby spojrzał na oboje, a potem znów zatopił spojrzenie w Tarze. Pochylona nad biurkiem, spocona, jak cała reszta, co chwila przestawiała swój mały wentylatorek, by znaleźć najkorzystniejsze miejsce, z którego będzie na nią wiał. Jej ruchy były dość desperackie, ale musiał stwierdzić, że nawet tak sfrustrowana, była cholernie słodka, cholernie pociągająca…

Kiedy westchnęła po raz kolejny, mamrocząc pod nosem niewybredne epitety pod adresem leniwej ekipy naprawczej i ogólnie sknoconej klimatyzacji, zachichotał w duchu i spojrzał na zegarek. Minęła właśnie druga i nastał czas na małe co nieco…

- Tara luv…- zwrócił się do komputerowej geniuszki, walczącej z wyimaginowaną muchą na nosie, która okazała się sporą kroplą potu.

- Tak, Bobby?- zapytała, rumieniąc się pod jego spojrzeniem, niczym przysłowiowa piwonia.

- Masz ochotę zjeść ze mną lunch?- zaproponował miękko i znów mrugnął.

- Przez ten upał, jakoś nie mam dziś apetytu, Crash.- odparła z przykrością.

- Rozumiem cię, luv, ale nie wiesz, co konkretnego miałem na myśli.- wyszczerzył się Australijczyk.

- A co miałeś na myśli?- spytała z rezygnacją.- Byle to nie było nic gorącego!- dorzuciła jeszcze.

- Więc, co powiesz na dużą, apetyczną miseczkę, pełną lodów?- zachichotał, widząc, jak blask rozświetla jej oczy.

- Z pistacjową posypką, kawałkami bananów i czekoladą?- upewniła się, podświadomie oblizując usta i sprawiając, że jego serce zabiło dziko, a w buzi zrobiło mu się nagle sucho.

- Wszystko, czego zechcesz, luv!- zapewnił gorąco.- Ja stawiam!

- Oj, Bobby!- ucieszyła się.- Gdyby nie ci wszyscy ludzie, chyba bym cię pocałowała!- zawołała zadowolona i zaraz pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, gdy całe biuro na nią spojrzało.

- Niech to cię nie powstrzymuje, luv!- roześmiał się przekornie.- Ja z pewnością nie miałbym nic przeciw!- mrugnął rozbrajająco.

- Może później…- wymamrotała zawstydzona dziewczyna, zamykając komputer i biorąc torebkę.

- Trzymam cię za słowo, Tara luv.- powiedział i z idiotycznym uśmiechem poprowadził ją do windy.

Raptem, ten skwar przestał mieć znaczenie, zwłaszcza, że miał powód, by myśleć zupełnie o czymś innym. Kto wiedział, że z pozoru zwykła, biurowa rozmowa, może przynieść tak przyjemne skutki? Tara i lody… W tym momencie, nie potrzebował niczego więcej…

KONIEC


End file.
